A Marauder Free Month
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders are on a monthlong secret mission for Dumbledore. Lily's pregnant, Gen's drinking, Marci's whining, and Celeste is going to go crazy. Not to mention James will kill the three of them if anything happens to Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Marauder Free Month

Summary: The Marauders are on a month-long secret mission for Dumbledore. Lily's pregnant, Gen's drinking, Marci's whining, and Celeste is going to go crazy. Not to mention James will kill the three of them if anything happens to Lily.

Note: I have no idea where the idea for this came from, but as it grew, I thought it would be cute. Maybe if it goes well enough, I'll do a companion piece for the Marauders.

Chapter 1

"Do you think James meant it, that he would kill us if anything happened to Lily?" Marci Morrow asked, stretching out on the couch in the living room of the loft her cousin, Gwendolyn Moore, shared with Remus Lupin.

"Of course he meant it!" Celeste Helms called from the kitchen, where she and Lily Evans, now Lily Potter, were sipping tea and trying not to express their boredom. "God, I never thought I would see the day when James Potter was completely serious about something like that."

"He's overreacting." was Lily's reply. "I'll be fine. I'm only two months, and besides," she added, dropping her voice to a whisper as she brushed a stray strand of red hair behind her ear, "I'm not the one we should be worrying about."

The two of them glanced towards the living room, where the only silent member of their little party was sitting, absently stroking her owl.

"I'm glad she agreed that we should stick together." Celeste muttered. "I swear, I'm the only one who's not attached to those four. But I'll definitely support you three."

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "I'm sure James would be happy to hear that."

"Let's see if we cheer those two up." Celeste said, getting to her feet with Lily right behind her.

"Any plans for tonight?" Lily asked cheerfully as Marci managed a tiny smile in her direction and sat up, allowing the other two to plop down on the couch. "Like, say, the four of us binging on ice cream?" she added hopefully.

"Already having cravings?" Marci giggled.

"Why, yes. I really want some ice cream." Lily admitted. She, Marci, and Celeste exchanged glances before she picked up a pillow and threw it in Gen's direction, scaring Frank the owl. He flew off and perched on the bookshelf, glaring at her.

"What about you, Moore?" Celeste asked. "Going to join us in stuffing our faces with ice cream?"

"No." Gen replied, her black hair falling in her face. "I plan on drinking until I pass out, if that's fine with you guys."

"Well, fine. That'll make for a nice party." Celeste murmured, staring haughtily at Gen, who was, for once, ignoring her.

"I don't think," Marci began in a whisper, "that she's as upset about them leaving as she is about Dumbledore forbidding the guys to tell us where they're going. Or what they're going to do for him. If he's not telling us, then it's either dangerous, or he's being smart about it."

Lily nodded slowly in agreement. Celeste merely looked puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" Celeste demanded, her brown eyes flashing.

"Well, think of it this way," Gen began, glancing up at Celeste. "If the Death Eaters do make a move after us, especially Lily and myself for being Muggleborn, we won't have any information to give them. That way, this... mission... is still kept a secret from them."

Celeste stared at her for a moment, then grinned despite herself. "So, Moore, you've actually began to figure out how Dumbledore's mind works?"

Gen did not answer her.

Marci looked from Celeste, to Gen, and back again. She chuckled nervously and asked, "Celeste, why don't you and I go get the ice cream?"

"Don't forget the chocolate sauce." Lily said with a dreamy sort of look on her face.

"We will." Celeste giggled.

Lily waited until she heard the front door shut before saying, "Come over here and talk to me, Moore. I may not be James, but I'll listen to you. And I'll try to help."

Gen sighed wearily but she dragged herself over to the couch and sat down next to Lily. "I doubt you'll cheer me up," she muttered, "but go ahead and try."

"Oh, I don't plan on cheering you up," Lily began, "I know that'll be impossible. But, hey, between the two of us, I'm sure we can handle this month alone, and manless. Starting to sound better already?" she asked with a grin.

"I hate to admit it," Gen smiled, "but it does."

Lily grinned and asked, "So, instead of drinking yourself stupid, why not have some ice cream with us? Hmm? It'll be go-od!" she said in a sing-song tone.

"I'm not in the mood for ice cream." Gen replied.

Lily groaned loudly. "You spoil everything, Moore." she said wearily. Then she smiled and said, "More ice cream for me, then."

As soon as the other two girls returned, the four of them made their way to the kitchen, not even bothering with bowls for their ice cream. Lily, Celeste, and Marci ate their ice cream in silence while Gen helped herself to a bottle of sherry.

Ten minutes and two and a half cartons of ice cream later, the three girls were grumbling about never wanting to eat ice cream again in their lives.

Their groans were interrupted by a loud hiccup from Gen.

Simultaneously, the other three girls turned to face her. "How much have you drank?" Lily demanded, reaching across the table and snatching the bottle from Gen, who merely shrugged in answer.

"Not as much as I _-hic-_ wanted to, apparently." Gen muttered.

Celeste rolled her eyes and headed into the living room, where she claimed the couch. "What time is it?" she called, ignoring the clock right next to her.

"It's about a quarter past ten." Lily said as she and Marci half-dragged Gen into the living room. "I wonder what they're up to." she said, more to herself than to the other girls.

"I wonder if they miss us." Marci said softly, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course they miss us." Celeste told her. "Who COULDN'T miss us?"

"Well, James -_hic- _misses Lily, that we know." Gen murmured sleepily, leaning against Lily and planning on using her as a pillow.

"And I miss James." Lily sighed sadly.

The slight rush of happiness the four of them had felt due to the ice cream and sherry was disappearing quickly. Lily pulled out her wand and flicked it, sending the furniture, with Celeste still on the couch, against the walls. Another flick and the floor was littered with pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags.

She unceremoniously tossed Gen off of herself and onto the floor before heading into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Celeste and Marci quickly followed suit.

The three of them stared at Gen, who had curled up on the floor, her face pressed into a pillow. "Should we change her, or just leave her?" Marci asked.

"Just leave her." Celeste grumbled. She stretched out, fluffed her pillows, and added, "Boy, I don't plan on dealing with her in the morning."

"Me either." Lily murmured, sounding very sleepy. "But we will. Because that's what friends are for. Right, Marci?"

Marci's even breathing was the only answer she got.

"'Night, Celeste." Lily sighed, burying her face in her pillow and going to sleep.

"'Night." Celeste yawned. She, too, was asleep in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 2

Celeste awoke bright and early the next morning, and, to her surprise, Gen was up before her and in the kitchen, making breakfast. "What are you doing?" Celeste asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and stared at Gen.

"Making breakfast, what else?" Gen answered, tossing a couple pieces of toast on a plate. "I thought the rule was first one up makes breakfast."

Celeste's response was muffled due to the large amount of eggs she had just stuffed in her mouth, but Gen was sure she could figure out what she was trying to say.

But instead of picking a fight first thing in the morning, Gen merely rolled her eyes and plopped down at the table, helping herself to porridge.

Marci and Lily soon dragged themselves into the kitchen and, without a single word to the other girls, Marci helped herself. Lily merely groaned and waved a dismissive hand.

"I feel sick." she moaned. "Either too much ice cream last night or morning sickness. Or both."

Gen managed a sympathetic look before finishing the last bit of toast. "If I had known, I wouldn't have made this much breakfast. I'm sorry, Lily."

"It's fine." Lily murmured. "Don't be bothered by it."

Marci and Celeste took their time finishing breakfast. Celeste was last to finish and leaned back in her chair, surveying the other girls. "What do we today ladies? Lay around in our pajamas and feel sorry for ourselves?"

"I wish." Gen muttered, brushing a strand of black hair out of her face. "But I think it might be best to get out of the house for a while."

"Aaand?" Celeste prodded quickly, hopping up out of her chair and looking excited.

Gen and Lily exchanged looks before Gen said, "And, Miss Excitable, I was thinking, if Lily is up to it, some shopping would be a great cure."

Celeste let out a whoop of joy and raced out of the room to change. Lily rolled her eyes at Gen and said, "Well, you know what you can say to make her happy now, don't you?"

Gen laughed sheepishly and said, "Oh, I don't feel like shopping, but if she's happy, she'll be off my back. So, let's get dressed and get this over with."

An hour later, the girls were trudging through a Muggle mall, Celeste and Marci grouped together, walking ahead of Gen and Lily, who were trying half-heartedly to seem like they were enjoying themselves. But, as Lily said, "If we ran off, Celeste wouldn't care until it was time to go home."

"That's Celeste for you." Gen sighed. "As long as she doesn't force me to try on anything, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"And if she does?" Lily teased.

"Then I will be forced to throw a tantrum in public." Gen joked. "Curse my height." she added as they passed a rack of pastel skirts and pants as they tried to catch Marci and Celeste.

"Oh, Gwennie feeling a bit self-conscious of her height?" Lily teased, obviously feeling a lot better than she was that morning.

"Mm-hmm." Gen muttered distractedly. "And it doesn't help your darling James teases me about it."

"He what?" Lily demanded. "Ooh, remind me when he gets home so I can hex him for you."

Gen giggled despite herself. "Don't. Plus you'll be too happy to see him to even care about him teasing me." She paused to run her fingers along a thin silver bracelet set with blue stones.

"You and blue." Lily sighed, shaking her head. "I think even Remus is tired of your attraction to the color blue."

"Think he feels neglected?" Gen asked distractedly as she was now trying on the piece of jewelery.

Lily stared at Gen for a moment or two before bursting into a fit of giggles. "I hope you weren't serious." she added, watching Gen as she took off the bracelet and set it back on its display. "Don't want it?"

"Mm-mm. Too dark."

Lily sighed wearily. "Moore, you are one spoiled woman."

"I am not spoiled!" Gen said, looking astonished that Lily could say such a thing. Then she began to laugh and added, "It's like Remus says; I'm just high maintenance."

"Mm-hmm." Lily muttered, rolling her eyes. Then she glanced around the store. "Where did those two go?" she asked, turning to Gen, who was now eying some purple butterfly hair clips with interest.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I think they've let us. Again." She, too, glanced around, then let out a loud groan of annoyance. "Let's just go wait at the food court or something. I'm sure they'll pass by."

"Great idea." Lily giggled. "Plus, I'm feeling kind of hungry now anyway."

The two of them opted for a corner table and spent around twenty minutes there until Celeste and Marci showed up, laden with shopping bags. "We've been looking all over for you two!" Celeste said, sinking down at a nearby table and dropping her bags at her feet.

"And spending money while you're at it?" Gen teased.

"Whenever we looked into a store, Celeste just had to pop in and see what was going on." Marci sighed, sitting next to her cousin and resting her head on her arm. "We got you both something, though."

"Oh?" Gen asked, watching warily as Celeste rummaged through her bags and tossed two small boxes on the table.

"You're welcome." Celeste said, getting to her feet and headed over to the nearest counter to get a drink.

Inside were two matching pale pink butterfly rings. "Nice." Gen murmured, slipping hers on her finger. "Your idea, Marci?"

"No, actually, Celeste's." Marci said with a frown as she watched Celeste strike up a conversation with a cute boy that had stopped her on her way back to them. "She and I got one, too."

"Cute idea." Lily smiled, sliding her ring on her finger as well. "We've needed something like this for a while now."

"I've never felt we were close enough to have something like this." Gen said, now staring at Celeste, too. "And she won't be coming home with us, I'll bet." she added with a scowl. She and Marci leaned over and picked up her bags. "Let's go tell her we're going home."

"Fine, fine." Celeste replied, waving her hand distractedly. "Whatever, I'll meet you there."

"Told you." Gen sighed.

The three of them unceremoniously dropped Celeste's bags by the door before making themselves at home in the living room. Gen and Marci stretched out on the floor while Lily took the couch.

"This is going to be a long month." Lily sighed sadly. "Ooh, why can't we sleep through it or something to make it pass quicker?"

"Because Dumbledore likes to torment us?" Gen replied.

"No, just you. Or so you think." Lily murmured.

"We can go on a month-long vacation." Marci suggested. "Gen could finance it -- "

"Gen is not!" Gen said, sitting up and staring at her cousin, who had begun to giggle.

"But it would be fun!"

"But Gen doesn't have the money!" Gen spluttered. "So get that idea out of your heads!"

Lily and Marci watched her as she stormed out of the room, looking livid. "Poor little bi-polar Gwennie." Lily sighed, leaning back against the armrest. "Shame we've got to put up with her."

"Oh, we'd both be lost without her." Marci grinned. "Just wish she'd take it easy on us this month."

"Fat chance." Lily grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 3

Celeste came home well after dinner, a slight blush on her cheeks and suffering from an extreme case of the giggles.

"You had fun, I take it?" Gen murmured, sitting at the kitchen table with Marci and Lily, her chin propped up in her hands. "Thanks for leaving us, by the way."

"Oh, Gwennie, lighten up!" Celeste giggled. "I was just having fun. I'm sorry I left you guys. I swear," she continued, raising her right hand and trying her best to seem serious, "I will never, ever leave you three for a man again."

The other three exchanged a look before rolling their eyes and grinning.

"Of course you will, because that's who you are." Lily smiled. "Now sit down and tell us about your newest guy."

Celeste sighed softly as she pulled out the empty chair and sat down. "Well, what's there to say?" she murmured. "He's really attractive, but, after a while, I realized he was not my type at all."

"It took you several hours to realize that?" Gen scoffed.

"No, I realized that a little while after we left the mall." Celeste replied. "But I did drag him along for the rest of the day. And I'm starting to wish I hadn't. All he bought me was a mocha. And he never shut up! So he went to the bathroom and I left him."

"Terrible." Marci muttered, glaring at Celeste.

"You would have, too, Miss High and Mighty!" Celeste spat. Then she groaned and said, "Cheer up you three! It's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say." Gen muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Celeste stuck her tongue out at her and sighed. "So, what are we doing tonight? More ice cream?"

"No," Lily giggled, "I think we had enough last night."

"I'm getting a bubble bath." Gen said, getting to her feet and heading to the bathroom.

"Her and bubble baths." Celeste sighed, sinking a little lower in her chair. "They're going to be the death of her."

"Or she'll permanently smell like lilacs." Marci giggled.

"You just giggled!" Celeste whooped, jumping out of her chair. "That's a start!"

Marci looked surprised for a moment or two before cracking a smile. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" She giggled again and asked, "Want to do my hair for me? I've been thinking of finding a new style anyway."

Lily smiled faintly as she followed the two of them into the living room. She curled up on the couch, Celeste sat down next to her, and Marci sat on the floor in front of Celeste. "Toss me that brush, Lily." Celeste murmured, pointing towards Gen's blue brush on the coffee table.

Lily watched, bored, as Celeste began to brush Marci's hair. "Do mine next." she murmured, leaning back and propping her feet on Celeste's back.

"Will do." Celeste murmured.

By the time Gen had finished with her bath and joined them, Celeste was working on Lily's hair, and Marci was admiring hers while asking, "So, Lily, would you rather have a son or a daughter?"

"Hmm..." Lily began slowly, "I think... I don't care what the sex is as long as it doesn't act like its father."

"I don't blame you." Gen replied, stretched out on the floor and shutting her eyes. "Though, I'm sure you won't mind if it looks like James. After all, he is quite handsome."

Lily giggled and said, "Oh, I won't mind. Though I know James wants it to look like me."

"How sweet." Marci smiled before stretched out on the floor next to her cousin. "I wouldn't mind one of my own." she added, staring at the ceiling, her hands folded behind her head.

"Aw, several little Black babies. How sweet." Gen snorted. "God, I can't believe we're related."

"Oh, Gen, Sirius is far more handsome than James." Celeste pointed out, waving the brush wildly and nearly whacking Lily over the head with it. "Though I think you got the best one, if I had to choose."

"We aren't..." Gen trailed off and buried her face in her pillow. Her "I hate you, Celeste" was muffled, but they still could understand her.

"I love you, too, Gwen." Celeste smiled. "Now let me do your hair. You've got the longest and it'll be fun!"

"No." Gen grumbled into her pillow.

"Pleeeaaaasseeee?" Celeste whined, jumping off the couch and settled herself on the floor next to Gen. "And your nails and your makeup and your -- "

"I just had a bath, Celeste. And besides, I don't wear makeup and you know that!" Gen said, sitting up and trying to edge away from Celeste.

"Fine!" Celeste sighed dramatically. "But I'll get you one of these days, Moore!" she added, waving the brush threateningly.

"You wish." Gen smirked.

"I'm sure Remus would love a new look on you." Celeste teased, twirling the brush between her fingers.

"Oh!" Gen looked astonished. Then she flushed. "How dare you!"

Celeste squealed as Gen smacked her over the head with a pillow. "You little -- !" She grabbed up the nearest pillow and began to swat at Gen.

The two of them were soon rolling on the floor, feathers and blankets and pillows flying everywhere. Marci and Lily shrieked and raced into the safety of the kitchen as Celeste and Gen's pillow fight moved towards the couch.

"OK... you win..." Gen panted, sinking down on the couch.

Celeste giggled and sank down next to her. "I never lose." she smirked. "You two can come out now!" she called over her shoulder.

"You two are dangerous." Lily sighed, sitting on Gen's other side.

"That they are." Marci said, curling up on the floor. "But at least they got that out of their systems. Maybe they're get along for the rest of the month."

"These two?" Lily scoffed. "Not going to happen!"

She shrieked as Celeste and Gen exchanged a look before swatting her with their pillows. "No fair! I'm pregnant!" she cried, trying to shield herself with her arms. "Go get Marci!"

"Marci hasn't done anything." Gen giggled.

"Leave Lily alone and let's go to bed." Marci murmured, stretching out and yawning. "Or at least quiet down. I'm tired."

"Me too." Lily murmured. "I need to get some sleep before the baby gets big enough to start squirming and keeping me up all night."

"Or until James gets home and sprawls out on the bed." Gen giggled, grabbing her blankets and burying her face in it.

"That too." Lily smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 4

While Gen peacefully dozed, the other three were seated around the kitchen table, discussing the Marauders and wondering what on earth it was that Dumbledore wanted them to do. And why he was being so secretive about the whole thing. Sure he could tell them a tiny bit. A tiny bit wouldn't hurt much, they were sure.

"Hey, who's owl?" Marci asked, catching sight of the owl who was trying its best to catch their attention.

Celeste hopped up off her chair and hurried over to the tiny window and opened it. It was too small for the owl to come through, so it dropped its letter and quickly flew off.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked casually.

"Dumbledore!" Celeste gasped, quickly tearing open the envelope and reading the letter as fast as she could. She slowed down to re-read it and sighed.

"What?" Marci demanded, automatically fearing the worst.

"He wants to talk to us. He'll be here a little after lunch."

"Well, let's go wake up Moore. You know how long it takes her to get up in the mornings." Lily frowned.

"Wake up!" Celeste shouted, smacking Gen over the head with a pillow. "You're snoring, Moore!"

"I don't snore." Gen murmured, burying her face in her pillow.

"Oh, yes you do." Lily said with a tiny smile. "You're snoring worse than James ever has!"

"If I do snore," Gen began sleepily, "Remus has never complained of it."

"Oh, my." Celeste began teasingly. "You and Remus have shared the same bed? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Moore. Your mother wouldn't be too proud of that."

Gen's reply was muffled, but whatever it was caused Celeste to laugh. Marci and Lily rolled their eyes, not understanding what Gen had said but both knowing it was probably not very lady-like.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us this afternoon, Gen." Marci murmured.

"Yeah, so get up." Celeste said, nudging Gen with her foot.

"I am not!" Gen snapped, curled up in a ball and pulling the blankets over herself. "Besides, that's hours away."

"But you want to be fully awake when you talk to Dumbledore, right?" Lily asked softly.

"No!" came Gen's muffled reply. "I don't care much for Dumbledore. You guys know that. Why does he have to come here, anyway?"

"To tell us something?" Celeste answered sarcastically.

Gen finally got up, grumbling, the blankets wrapped tightly around herself. "I hate you guys, you know that, right?"

"And wear something pink!" Celeste called as Gen headed to her bedroom.

"I'll wear whatever I want." Gen grumbled before she slammed the door.

"Do you have to be so mean to her?" Marci asked with a frown.

"Oh, of course I do." Celeste giggled as she flopped onto the couch. "It's so fun. She'll never draw her wand, so I haven't got that to worry about. So why shouldn't I have any fun?"

Gen soon rejoined them, wearing yellow. She stuck her tongue out at Celeste before heading into the kitchen for something to drink.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Gen asked, carrying a glass of butterbeer in one hand and a piece of toast in the other as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"That they're never coming back." Celeste teased. A moment later she began to shriek at Gen, as Gen had taken a page from her own book and poured her butterbeer on Celeste's head.

"Not as fun as doing it to Sirius." Gen smirked. "Now what did he really say?" she asked, turning to the other two as Celeste, swearing loudly, headed to the bathroom to wash her hair.

"He'll be here this afternoon to talk to us. You know how Dumbledore gets." Lily said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She waved her wand, cleaning the sticky mess from the couch. Then she and Marci both curled up next to Gen.

"If it weren't for you three, I don't know what I'd do." Lily murmured.

"I know what I'd do." Gen muttered.

"Yeah, us too." Marci smiled sadly. "And you really shouldn't."

"Ah, who cares?" Gen asked, glancing around the living room. "Reckon we should make an attempt to clean this up?"

"No." Lily smiled. "Because if Celeste doesn't drown herself in the shower, like it sounds like she's doing, she's going to kill you. And we don't want to waste the effort to have to clean up a bloody mess a few minutes later."

The four of them, Celeste having opted to not kill Gen just yet, waited as the clock slowly ticked away. Finally, well after one o'clock in the afternoon, there was a quick rap at the door.

"I've got it." Gen sighed, getting to her feet and hurrying to the door. She was following into the living room a moment later by Dumbledore. Gen looked sour and chose to stand behind the couch instead of returning to her seat.

Lily managed a sympathetic smile before asking, "Did you hear from them?"

"I have." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Which is exactly what brought me here. I heard from James last night."

Which brought on a flurry of questions from the girls.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them. "Everything is going exactly as planned. And all of them are fine. They miss you all and can't wait to be back. James asked about you, Lily. I assured him you were in the best of care."

"Can't... can't we talk to them next time?" Gen asked softly.

Dumbledore looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Gwendolyn. I am not sure when they'll contact me. And it would be for the best if you did not contact them."

Gen scowled and crossed her arms over chest. And did not speak again until after Dumbledore left.

"It's not fair!" she burst out.

"It's not." Marci agreed, drawing her knees to her chest.

"No." Celeste agreed, sinking onto the couch between Lily and Marci. "It's not right. We should at least be able to talk to them."

"You guys," Lily began softly, "I agree, this isn't fair. But think of how they feel. They have to feel worse than we do."

"Of course." Gen grumbled. "You're just like Remus. Always siding with Dumbledore."

She headed into the kitchen, no doubt looking for anything alcoholic she could find.

Marci, Celeste, and Lily all exchanged a look. Then Marci slowly nodded, agreeing with her cousin. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to go with Gen on this. Dumbledore's not being fair to us at all."

Celeste frowned as Marci headed into the kitchen with Gen. There was no way the girls would make it through the month divided.


	5. Chapter 5

A Marauder Free Month

Note: Short chapter, I'm so sorry. I will make the next one longer, I promise.

Chapter 5

"Can you believe them, siding with Dumbledore?" Gen muttered, watching her cousin over her glass of wine.

"I can understand it, but I think you're right about this. It's not fair for him to keep this from us. And it's not fair that we can't contact them. No doubt they're worrying about us, too. And no doubt they feel the same way. Or, at least, I hope they feel this way." Marci murmured.

"We know James does." Gen pointed out, sipping her wine thoughtfully. But did Remus worry about her? She couldn't be sure. The two of them had bickered a lot the week before they left. And she was feeling horrible for having done it.

But she was not going to share that with her cousin. Not yet, anyway.

She tried to snap herself back to attention as Marci continued to speak, but was having trouble doing so.

"Marci," she began softly, "I'm sorry. I'm having trouble listening to you. My mind's wandering. And... I'm really sorry." she murmured again with an apologetic smile.

"I am, too." Marci said with a smile of her own. "I haven't been listening to you lately, either. I guess we're both in the same boat now. Sirius was finally going to give me a chance."

Gen let out a small chuckle and said, "Idiot finally got it, didn't he?"

"Don't call him that!" Marci whined. "How would you like it if I called Remus an idiot?"

"Go ahead." Gen smiled. "I've done it, James has done it, Sirius has done it. Hell, Remus has called himself an idiot. We'll add you to the list."

"Thanks." Marci grumbled. Then she smiled and added, "Sorry."

Gen merely waved her hand, brushing it off. "We're all touchy lately." she murmured.

While the two cousins bonded over wine in the kitchen, Celeste and Lily were in the living room, both of them deep in thought. Celeste was thinking of the girls overreacting. The Marauders would be safe and sound and home in less than a month's time.

Maybe earlier. Who knew?

Lily was also thinking of the other two girls, how they were overreacting. It had been Gen who said that Dumbledore was smart in not telling them. But a small part of her was agreeing with the other two: it wasn't fair that they could not contact them.

"Hey, Celeste?" Lily whispered, glancing over to Celeste. "Celeste!"

"Huh?" Celeste asked, looking around. Then she caught sight of Lily trying not to giggle and managed a weak smile. "Sorry, I was thinking. What is it? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily smiled. "I was just thinking, too. And I wanted to ask you, since you seen like you're the only sane person left now, what do you think of Dumbledore not letting us contact the guys?"

"I think..." Celeste began slowly, "that he's right. They'll be fine. They're big boys, they can handle anything. As long as they stay sane. Which we know James won't. He's so worried about you. But Remus is always calm, so, nothing to worry about."

Lily grinned and said, "Hopefully, anyway."

Celeste smiled and said, "I think everything is going to be fine. No reason to worry. But the two drama queens in the kitchen could argue with that."

"Gen can't help it." Lily murmured. "And Marci is simply following her cousin's lead."

"Marci's too easy influenced." Celeste frowned. "And Gen is definitely the wrong person to follow. Nothing against her or anything, but I wouldn't allow anyone to pick her as a role model."

Lily giggled despite herself. "Oh, come on. Gen's pretty harmless if you catch her right."

Celeste smiled and said, "I'd have to argue that. But if you say so."

"I do say so." Lily smiled, getting to her feet. "Now that you've cheered me up, let's try to cheer them up."

"We'll fail, I know we will." Celeste giggled as she followed her into the kitchen. Where she sat down next to Gen, inspected her glass of wine, and asked, "Oh, that all, Moore? You out of Firewhiskey?"

Gen chose to ignore her. Instead, she turned to Lily and asked, "What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to try and cheer you two up." Lily smiled. "Celeste did it for me. And you two really need to cheer up. We can't have you moping all month. It rubs off on the rest of us."

Gen frowned and stared at the table.

"I told you she was a lost cause." Celeste said before turning her attention to Marci. "Now what about you? Can we put you in a better mood without using a charm?"

Marci cracked a tiny smile and said, "No, I don't think I need one."

"Ah, we're getting further with you than we did with Moore." Celeste giggled. "Come on, let's leave Miss Grumpy in here and we can have fun in the living room."

"Go right ahead." Gen murmured. "Have some for me, too."

Celeste was right in thinking they would fail when it came to cheering up Gen. The only thing that could cheer her up would be to hear to Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 6

The girls wound up sleeping late the next morning, with Lily being the last one to get up.

A quick glance at the other girls gave her a general idea of what was going to happen that day.

Gen was laying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, idly twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Marci was sprawled out on the couch, one leg hanging off, a slight frown playing at her lips. And Celeste had kicked back in the chair, sitting sideways, her legs thrown over the arm of the chair.

"So, I guess we're being lazy today?" Lily asked with a small frown of her own.

"Most likely." Gen answered. "I've got nothing to do. I can't speak for the rest of you, though."

"Neither do we." Celeste muttered.

"We could go out tonight." Marci offered. "The four of us could get dressed up and just enjoy ourselves!"

"Hmm," Gen scoffed. "I can't really say I would enjoy myself. Damn, I hate to admit this, but I really do feel like I'm missing Sirius, even. He's the best dancer of the four."

Celeste gaped at her before scrambling over to her and checking to see if she had a fever. "It's got to be the alcohol talking." she decided. "You missing Sirius Black is just about the last thing I EVER expected to hear."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear it." Marci scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, Marci," Celeste began, "there's no need for jealousy."

Marci hmphed and felt as though there were need for jealousy. After all, if Sirius HAD heard that, he'd drop her like a bad habit and start pining for Gen again.

Celeste sighed softly. Boys. This was why she never got too attached to one.

She then turned her attention to Lily and asked, "Well, how about it? Do you feel up to going out tonight?"

"I guess so." Lily whispered. In all actuality, she felt like staying home. She was feeling a bit queasy, but she figured that would go away in time.

But by the time she, Celeste, Marci, and Gen went o ut that night, she wasn't feeling the best in the world.

"Hey, feeling OK?" Gen asked, sneaking up beside her and linking her arm with Lily's. "If not, you and I can head back to the loft."

Lily gave Gen a small smile before saying, "No. It's fine, really. We can enjoy ourselves a bit. Then maybe you and I could sneak back to the loft. You know how Celeste gets. She won't miss us."

Gen nodded in agreement before cracking a small smile of her own. "I think you and I are going to make fast friends with the table."

"Right." Lily giggled. "I think I would hate myself forever for even thinking of dancing with a different guy. Although, your lessons seem to have failed with James."

"Ah, he didn't listen." Gen said with a fond smile. Shaking her head, she added, "Men, I swear."

"Can't live without them. Though they'll drive you insane." Lily agreed.

As the two of them settled at a small table, with Marci and Celeste wandering off and leaving them, just as they figured, Lily asked, "So, what's been going on between you and Remus? Last time I saw him, he didn't look too happy."

"I'd, um, really not like to talk about that." Gen replied softly.

"You two fight?" Lily asked with a knowing smile.

"More like several all-out shouting matches. With the vast majority of shouting on my part." Gen said sheepishly.

"Oh, Gen!" Lily groaned. "Why?"

"The easier question to answer would be what we didn't fight about." Gen murmured. "I told him he should have to do this, he shouldn't have to go, he should have talked with me about this, all sorts of things like that. He kept brushing it off like it wasn't important enough to answer and kept trying to make me promise not to drink while he was gone. And it just blew up from there."

"Oh, Gen." Lily repeated miserably. "I'm so sorry."

"I am, too." Gen sighed. "I wanted to apologize, but..."

"I understand." Lily smiled. "It explains your mood, as well."

"But the other two won't want to hear it." Gen finished dully. She stared at the table, not wanting to meet Lily's gaze.

"Hey, cheer up." Lily said softly. "You'll have plenty of time to apologize when they come back." Then she began to giggle. "Couldn't you see it? Little bi-polar werewolf babies."

Gen managed a very tiny smile. "We've talked about that."

"And?" Lily prompted.

"And I don't see it happening."

"Oh, Gen, I'm sorry."

"Hmm. I'll get over it." Gen murmured, sounding very depressed now. "I need a drink."

"He's right." Lily replied quickly, grabbing Gen's hand to stop her. "You shouldn't be drinking."

Gen just waved a dismissive hand and headed off to get a drink. Lily soon realized what she and the other three girls could attempt to do that month: Get Gen to stop drinking.

Though that may prove harder than she could ever think of.


	7. Chapter 7

A Marauder Free Month

Note: Short chapter, I'm sorry. But it's sweet. To me, anyway.

Chapter 7

Lily lay stretched out on the couch, nursing a headache. Gen was out, as was Celeste, so that left her and Marci alone. And Marci was being quiet. So that meant nobody to talk to for Lily.

Which she was not happy about. Even though she had a headache, she would much rather someone talk to her than be quiet.

So, finally, she asked, "What is it, Marci?"

"Huh?" Marci asked softly, looking surprised. She had completely forgotten about Lily being there, having lost herself in her thoughts.

"Nothing." Lily sighed.

"No, what was it?" Marci asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Besides someone to talk to, no." Lily murmured.

"I'm sorry." Marci whispered. "I was thinking and I... what do you want to talk about?"

"I asked what was on your mind." Lily replied, sitting up long enough to stick a pillow behind her head, then immediately flopped back down. "But if you don't want to share, that's fine."

"No, it's OK." Marci smiled, crossing her legs and settling herself in front of the couch. "I'm pretty sure you know what I'm thinking of."

"Sirius." Lily smiled.

"Yeah..." Marci began, hanging her head dejectedly. She did not catch the sympathetic look Lily gave her. But she did glance back up, her green eyes swimming with tears. "What does he see in Gen? What does she have that I don't."

"Height." Lily replied. "But other than that, nothing."

"Sirius seems to disagree." Marci said softly. She took a strand of blonde hair between her fingers and began to twirl it listlessly, her lower lip stick out in a pout. Then she sighed and gave Lily an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "I have no right to be jealous."

"No, it's fine." Lily smiled. "I think we all get jealous of each other sometimes."

Marci cracked a small smile and agreed. "I just wish Gen wouldn't be so harsh to Sirius."

"Gen's harsh without meaning it." Lily murmured. "You know she is."

"Yeah, but I think she means it when she's cruel to Sirius."

"She's only cruel if he is, or she feels threatened." Lily pointed out. "Personally, I think he deserves it."

Marci looked astonished, then bit her lip. She said nothing, though she was very tempted to let out a stream of things she had kept bottled up for years.

But she shook her head and asked, "What were you and Gen talking about the other night, when we went out?"

"Her drinking." Lily sighed. "And her relationship with Remus."

"And speaking of her drinking..." Lily continued, shifting her weight and glancing at Marci, "we need to get her to stop. Or at least slack off."

"I think slacking off would be what would happen, if ANYTHING happens." Marci muttered. "The only way she'd stop is if she were pregnant."

"And she says she doesn't see that happening." Lily murmured.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Marci asked softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I mean, Gen's stubborn. It's not going to be as simple as just talking to her about it or taking it away from her."

"She'll do it for James." Lily whispered. "He's gotten her to stop before. I just wish I knew how."

'I just wish I could talk to him.' she added silently.

"I'm beginning to think only James can get through to her." Marci sighed. "Maybe that's why she's so miserable?"

Lily merely shrugged. She was far too used to Gen being moody, so she was not about to question it. Besides, she was more certain Gen's foul mood was because of her fights with Remus.

Though she had to agree, drinking was not the way for Gen to cope.

But, like it or not, Gen was an adult. They could not force her to stop. They could just try to appeal to her. Or pour her drinks down the sink like Remus opted to do.


	8. Chapter 8

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 8

Celeste and Lily were fast asleep. Marci was still awake. She wasn't too sure about Gen. So, what was the harm in asking?

She propped herself up on her elbow and softly asked, "Hey, Gen? Still awake?"

"Mm-hmm." Gen murmured. "Why? You can't sleep either?"

"No."

"Whereas those two could probably sleep through anything." Gen sighed.

"You're right." Marci smiled. "That they could. Especially Celeste."

"Hmm." Gen said nothing else. She was not fond of Celeste and Marci knew that. And she wasn't pleased with Marci choosing Celeste to tag after.

"What?" Marci demanded. "Oh, right. You don't care much for Celeste. Well, she's better than Sirius... right?"

"I guess." Gen grumbled, rolling over on her side and snuggled closer to her pillow.

Marci frowned. So much for cousinly bonding.

Then she got an idea.

"Gen, Lily said that you said you didn't see you getting pregnant happening. Why not?"

"Remus." Gen answered simply.

"Oh, Gwen, he'll come around. Especially when Lily and James have theirs." Marci said reassuringly.

"I think we have a better chance of Sirius actually settling down with one woman than we do of me and Remus having a child." Gen grumbled.

Marci giggled despite herself. "Come on, it's not THAT improbable."

"Yes, it is." Gen scoffed. "You don't know how hurtful Remus can be when we bicker. It's just..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "I'd rather not discuss this now, thanks."

"Oh, please?" Marci asked softly. "I would never think Remus would be intentionally hurtful. It's just not him."

"Hmph." Gen replied, fluffing her pillow and stretching out on her stomach.

"How does he hurt you?" Marci asked, scooting closer to Gen and lowering her voice a little more as Lily murmured in her sleep.

"He just says really harsh things at times." Gen muttered into her pillow. "Now go to sleep."

"No, I can't sleep." Marci whispered. "Please, Gen? You need to talk to someone."

"No, I don't." Gen replied. "Besides, I know why he gets mad. It's my fault. I say such stupid things and it makes him mad."

"It doesn't. Remus can't get mad. I think that's impossible for him." Marci giggled.

Gen sighed softly and said, "All right, I'll invite you to one of our fights next time."

"No, Gen I didn't mean -- "

"Forget it." Gen grumbled. "Go to sleep."

Marci was the first one awake the next morning, but as soon as she started breakfast, Lily and Celeste immediately joined her.

"Hurry it up, would you?" Lily asked. "I'm starving."

"I hope you're teasing." Marci replied, scrambling eggs. "Otherwise I won't feed you."

"And James would kill you." Lily giggled. "Of course I'm teasing. Though I AM a bit hungry."

"Same here." Celeste yawned. "Reckon we should wake up Gwen?"

"No, let's let her sleep." Marci sighed. "She and I had a bit of a talk last night."

"Oh?" Celeste asked, sitting up in her chair, now fully awake, and giving Marci her full attention. "About...?"

Marci scowled, but repeated what she remembered from the conversation she had with Gen while the other two were asleep.

Celeste let out a low whistle and said, "Well, I'd agree with you. I don't see Remus getting mad."

"She says he does." Marci sighed. "Well," she continued, finishing the eggs and placing them on the table, "at least while she's sleeping, she can't be drinking. So that's good. I guess."

"Yes, there's that." Lily murmured, helping herself. She caught Celeste looking somewhat confused and added, "We decided we need to get Gen to stop drinking. Or at least stop her from drinking as much."

"Impossible." Celeste muttered.

"Well, you don't have to help!" Marci replied hotly.

Celeste looked surprised by Marci's sudden attitude. Then, abandoning her breakfast, she muttered, "Well, about time you grew a spine."

Marci, in turn, looked surprised by Celeste's attitude. "Why is everyone so moody all of a sudden?" she asked Lily, who merely shrugged in repsonse.


	9. Chapter 9

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 9

Gen found herself to be the only one at the loft, and she happened to be nursing a hangover from drinking the night before.

It had been about a week or so since they had heard from Dumbledore, and she had grown far more miserable.

As had the other three, but she figured it was because they were cooped up with her.

'Fine, then.' she thought, stretching out on the couch. 'You don't have to stay.'

But she figured they would never leave, no matter how much she annoyed them.

But, then, she thought, she wasn't the only one voicing her concerns in an annoying way. Marci had taken to whining and bursting into tears whenever the Marauders were mentioned.

She curled up on her side, figuring with the others gone, she'd have some time just to herself. Maybe a nap would help.

But the moment she had settled herself, there was a loud pounding at the door. Which was making her headache even worse.

"Fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up." she grumbled, getting to her feet, trying to steady herself before she went to answer the door.

"The other girls aren't here." she said, scowling at the sight of Albus Dumbledore.

"I did not expect that." Dumbledore told her. "But I do expect you to tell the others that I did hear from James this morning."

"You did?" Gen demanded, her anger at Dumbledore vanishing and being quickly replaced by concern. "Are they OK? Nothing's happened, has it?"

But she knew that something must have happened. Why else would he show up unexpected and not wait for the other three girls to return?

Dumbledore looked surprised by her reaction, then he began to nod slowly. "Besides the usual questioning of how everyone is doing, James mentioned that Remus and Sirius got separated from himself and Peter."

"How?" Gen asked, biting her lower lip.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said, then he added reassuringly "but he is doing all he can to find them. He'll let me know if anything happens. And I will be sure to relay the messages from him to you and the other girls."

"Thanks." Gen muttered, her gaze now riveted on the floor. "I'll tell the others."

She shut the door, feeling a bit numb. How could it have happened? How could James have let that happen?

"No, my anger should not be directed at James." Gen sighed, sinking down on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

She did not hear the other three girls come in, but she did hear Lily ask, "Gen, anything wrong?"

Gen sighed softly and repeated what little information Dumbledore had given her. She hesitantly peeked out from behind her fingers to see the girls' reactions.

Marci's reaction was very similar to her own. Lily was trying her best to keep herself calm. Celeste merely looked surprised.

"Remus is the last person I expected to wind up separated from the other two."

"But he's with Sirius." Gen pointed out. "Jealousy."

Celeste glanced at Marci, who acted as though she had not heard what Gen said, and nodded. "There is that," she murmured. "Though," she added, smirking, "poor James. Stuck with Pettigrew."

"He'll get through it." Lily smiled. "Though, his ego may need to be brought down when he gets back."

"And you're the best at doing that, aren't you?" Gen asked with a tiny smile.

"I am." Lily agreed. "But you keep ruining it for me, don't you? If he heard you saying that you would hope the baby looks like him because he's handsome, it'd be worse than Pettigrew kissing up to him!"

Gen managed a nervous little smile before saying, "Oh, you love his ego. You just don't want to stroke it yourself in case his head gets bigger than Sirius's."

Lily rolled her eyes at Gen. But she was glad she had brought up Gen's mood. If only they could keep her this cheerful!

She turned her attention to Marci, who looked as though she were trying her best not to cry. But Celeste got to her first.

"Hey, come on, kid, they'll be fine." she murmured, wrapping her arm comfortingly around Marci's shoulders. "I promise you. But you know what this means?"

"What?" Marci asked, her voice breaking.

"More comfort food!"

"Celeste!" Lily giggled. "We're going to be five hundred pounds by the time those four get back!"

"Together or separate?" Celeste teased. She ignored the other three girls' death glares and added, "OK, OK, I'll get the ice cream. Anything else?"

"Cake." Gen smiled. "Chocolate cake. With chocolate frosting. And Chocolate Frogs on top."

It was Marci who began to giggle now. "Remus has influenced you, Gen."

"I know." Gen smiled. "He has that effect on people. Now hurry up with that cake, Celeste!"

"I swear, I'd think YOU were the pregnant one." Lily smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Gen sighed sadly. "I just think I need a sugar hangover, more than I do an alcohol-related one."


	10. Chapter 10

A Marauder Free Month

Note: Been ages since I updated this. Sorry about that, and the length, too. Not like it gets read, though.

Chapter 10

Lily was napping. Gen was probably haunting the pubs. So that left Marci and Celeste to spend some quality time together.

The two of them were settled comfortably in The Leaky Cauldron, Marci sipping her gillywater while Celeste prodded her butterbeer with her finger.

"Hey, Celeste." Marci pointed over to the bar, where a little girl, no more than five, her black hair in pigtails, her green eyes brimming with tears as she tried to get her mother's attention.

"Cute." Celeste said with a smile. "Remember when we were that little? We were always together. You, me, and Gwennie. Man, what happened to us?"

"Gen became bi-polar. You became man-obsessed. And everyone left me out." Marci said sadly. She finished her gillywater and set the glass aside, folding her arms on the table and resting her chin upon them.

"Oh, nobody left you out." Celeste sighed. "We just... Lily got together with James, she was busy with him. Gen and Quidditch and chasing after Remus. OK, those two left you out. But when did I?"

Marci did not answer. She took to staring forlornly at the table.

"Oh, come off it. I never left you out of anything. In fact, I've told you more than I've told those other two put together. So cheer up! Come on! Gimme a smile! Don't make me use a Cheering Charm!"

"You were never good with Charms." Marci said with a meek smile. "I think I'd better smile, then. Or have my head hexed off, one."

"Good girl." Celeste grinned.

"Oh, shush. I'm not that much younger than you."

"You're younger than all of us." Celeste pointed out. "And smaller. So we treat you like the baby."

"Remus doesn't. I think he's the only one who doesn't."

"Don't let Gwennie hear you flirting with her man." Celeste giggled.

"Why not?" Marci demanded. "He's sweet, attractive, sweet, kind, sweet, doesn't treat me like I'm younger -- "

"Did you mention sweet?" Celeste giggled.

"I don't think I did." Marci began seriously.

"Oh, who am I fooling?" she added dejectedly, returning to her moping. "I'm never going to get anyone. Gen's got Remus, no matter how mad he is with her. Lily and James are perfect together. You've been with more men than I can ever dream of."

"Which leaves you with Sirius." Celeste laughed.

"No, he's better for you. You've both been with so many people. It's a match made in heaven."

"Nonsense. I can't stand him." Celeste began, waving her hand dismissively. "He's such a... such a... such an attractive guy. Even though he's a huge git."

"You, I think, would get over that. Unlike Gwennie. I STILL do not see what he sees in her."

"Maybe he sees a female version of himself?" Celeste suggested. She cocked her head and studied Marci's reaction, which went from confused, to even more confused, to comprehension.

"Maybe... I mean... they do have some similarities. But, really, nothing in common. Of course, she and Remus barely have anything in common."

"Having stuff in common does not really mean compatibility." Celeste sighed. "Look at James and Lily. He lives for Quidditch. She'd rather it be banned. He's a bit... scatter-brained at times. She's right on track. But they're too cute together."

"Speaking of, since Gen's not there, shouldn't we be there, to keep an eye on her? Remember James's threat."

Celeste again waved her hand dismissively. She did not think James would do anything to them. Gen and Marci took his threat seriously.

"Well, I'm going back." Marci said, getting to her feet.

"I'll cover your drink. See you back at Gen's place."

"See you."


	11. Chapter 11

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 11

Tired of being the one to babysit the three of them, Celeste found herself wandering about Diagon Alley, bored, and wondering what she could do to take the other three girls' minds off the Marauders and onto something more... useful.

As she passed the Magical Menagerie, she glanced inside. And saw that there was a sale on puffskeins. So she strode inside and bought the four fluffiest she could find.

They sat, bristling, then relaxing, and humming loudly, on the counter as she paid for them. They were not too thrilled to be shoved into a paper bag, but the next moment, they were humming loudly as they were dumped unceremoniously onto Gen's coffee table.

Lily and Marci squealed and cooed as they picked theirs out. Gen stared at the fluff balls, sighed, then picked up the one closest to her.

"Well?" Celeste asked, taking hers and stroking it.

"Well, it's a lovely idea, Celeste." Marci smiled. "They're rather cute, and I guess you're right. We need to get our minds off the guys. They'll be fine."

"If Remus and Sirius get back with James and Peter." Gen muttered.

Celeste stared at her, then did a double take. In just the short moments she and the other two had turned their attention off her and her puffskein, it had now found a large, fat light blue bow around the middle of itself.

She was stroking it lovingly, but did not have a loving expression on her face.

"Weird." Celeste muttered.

She then shook her head and turned to the other two. Lily, too, was stroking her ball of fluff lovingly, but Marci was lightly tossing it from one hand to the other. Hers seemed to be enjoying it.

Celeste smiled faintly as she picked up her own fluff ball. The four of them were finally relaxed and calmed, with no sign of going at each other's throats.

Until there was a quick rap at the door.

"I'll get it." Lily said, setting her puffskein down on the couch and heading to the door.

The other three exchanged silent glances, wondering what else could have happened. Lily returned a couple minutes later, looking pale and shaky.

"What happened?" Marci whispered.

"Dumbledore says that James and Peter haven't found Remus and Sirius yet. He's trying, but that means all the more time that they'll be away."

Gen sighed weakly and then tossed her puffskein across the room in anger. It bounced against the wall harmlessly and landed at her feet.

She got up and grabbed her cloak. "I'll be -- "

"At the pubs." the other three finished.

"Right."

After she left, Marci glanced at Lily, who was biting her lip, her gaze riveted on her puffskein, to Celeste, who was absently pulling custard fur off her own puffskein.

"Don't." Marci murmured, taking the furry ball away from Celeste before it wound up bald. "So you do care, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Celeste muttered. "Just a little bit. And it's only because the three of you would be so lost without them." she added hurriedly.

"Yeah." Lily smiled. "That we would be."

"Not to mention the small, very small chance of your baby growing up without a daddy. And who needs that?"

"Gen needed that." Marci pointed out.

Celeste nodded slowly. "Hey... I thought we weren't going to think of these things. That's why I spent my good money on over-bred puffskeins!"

"That's the only reason you bought them?" Marci demanded. "Because they were on sale?"

"No..." Celeste smiled. "I bought them to distract you lot. But I guess nothing is going to take your minds off the boys."

"Nope." Marci said with a weak smile. "Nothing will. But we, or at least myself, and Lily, I'm sure, want to apologize. We're sorry you got stuck with us. And we're sorry for Gen's attitude. Especially towards you."

"It's OK." Celeste smiled. "I understand. And, I may get mad, but I forgive you two at least. Gen is another story entirely."

"She always has been." Lily scoffed. "You should really -- "

"I'm not making an effort if she isn't. So drop it and enjoy your puffskeins." Celeste did not want to hear any more of that. And the other two realized it. They would leave her alone, for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 12

Lily and Marci found themselves at the kitchen table sipping tea and feeling like they were the only two who voiced anything. Though they were not talking at the moment.

Lily was staring into her soggy tea leaves with a slightly curious look on her face. "I always wondered what those meant." she murmured.

"Ask Gen. Always thought it was rubbish myself." Marci said off-handedly, ignoring her own leaves.

"Seriously, Marci. I know it's about a zero chance of a bunch of leaves being right, but for laughs. What do you think this is?" She pointed to a squiggly lump in her tea.

"Leaves that didn't dissolve?" Marci asked with a smile. "OK, OK, random guess time: earthquake."

"What?" Lily asked with a giggly scoff.

"Earthquake. It looks like a squiggle fault line crack to me."

Lily sighed softly and shook her head. Sometimes she felt like the only sane one of the bunch. Even though she were asking a completely rubbish question with an even more rubbish answer. She returned her cup to the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, we should really get those two to talk to us."

"Impossible." Marci muttered. "Gen's moping and Celeste is snapping at us."

"We can try!"

Marci glanced around Lily and into the living room, where she could see Celeste tossing her puffskein around. She then glanced down the hall, where she could hear the shower running. "I think they're busy." she said with a stifled giggle.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, very."

"I'm not making up excuses!" Marci said hurriedly. "I just... don't see where this is the proper time to bother them with anything."

At that moment, there was a tapping sound at the living room window. The two of them timidly got up and peered around the doorway just in time to see Celeste take a letter from a strange owl before it flew away.

"Who's it from?" Lily and Marci asked as Celeste tore it open.

"Dumbledore." she said, scanning the letter quickly. Then she smiled. "Well, your darling James found them."

"Did he?" came a voice from the hall. They turned to face a dripping Gen with a towel wrapped tightly around herself. "Well, then, I think we earned the right to celebrate that."

"Here, here!" Celeste laughed.

The three of them waited for Gen to get dressed while trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Let's go dancing!"

"Dinner." Lily argued.

"Or we could -- "

"I don't care where we go," Lily shouted over Celeste and Marci bickering, "as long as there is food. I'm starved."

"Food sounds great." Gen agreed, rejoining them. "I'm starved myself."

"I'm eating for two!" Lily argued. "So I should get pick of where we go. There's a nice little restaurant down the block. It's really inexpensive and it has great food."

"How do you know about it?" Gen asked as the four of them left with Gen locked the door right behind her.

"I stopped by after visiting you one day." Lily shrugged.

At the restaurant, the four girls were ushered to a corner table. Lily quickly took the liberty of ordering for them, dessert included.

The four of them spent the time sampling from each other's plates and giggling and gossiping about former classmates, what they were doing now, what they had heard they were doing, who they had heard they were seeing.

It seemed as though the girls could get along after all.


	13. Chapter 13

A Marauder Free Month

Chapter 13

By the time the girls got home, Gen and Marci, at least, were very sleepy. Celeste was wide awake, and Lily was just watching them, settled back on the couch.

"Come here, Gen." Celeste said sweetly, sitting down next to Lily on the couch. Lily watching as Celeste pulled out her wand and flicked it several times, appearing to conjure nail polish, lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, hair bows, and a brush out of nowhere.

Gen yawned and reluctantly obeyed, pulling her hair down as she did. Lily and Marci watching her black hair fall down her back, shocked.

"Exactly how long has it been since you cut your hair?" Celeste asked, trying to figure out how long it would take to brush Gen's hair.

Gen merely shrugged and yawned again.

"Oh, don't fall asleep." Celeste told her. "Try to hold your head up."

"I think she ate too much." Marci giggled.

Gen continued to yawn and rub at her eyes as Celeste finished brushing her hair. "Do you mind if I braid it?"

Gen shook her head. "Whatever." she murmured.

Celeste began to braid Gen's hair while watching Lily and Marci shoot looks at each other. She was curious as to why, but she knew better than to ask just then.

It took several minutes to finish Gen's hair, but Celeste was happy with the outcome. "Now let me do your makeup?"

"No, I want to go to sleep." Gen murmured, sounding half asleep as it was.

"Then let me paint your nails?"

Gen sighed softly, but allowed Celeste to grab her hand and unscrew a bottle of crimson nail polish. "You should try new colours." she said casually.

"But blue -- "

"Suits you." the other three finished. "But so could other colours." Celeste added.

"Like what?" Gen asked hotly. "And, for your information, I do have other colours in my wardrobe."

"Pastels, and they do not really suit you like you think they do. Try darker colours. And greens. Or green-blues."

Gen was starting to grow irritated, and it was starting to show. Celeste quieted herself for the time being as she finished Gen's nails.

When she was done, Gen pulled herself away from them and curled up, fully dressed, under her blanket, her puffskein sitting nearby.

"What was that about?" Celeste asked in a whisper, her arms folded over her chest.

Lily shrugged. But Marci got up and headed into the kitchen. And a few seconds later, they could hear the sound of her pouring something down the drain.

Gen was quickly on her feet and in the kitchen in an instant, followed timidly by Lily and Celeste.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gen demanded, her hands on her hips.

"You need to stop. Do you have any idea what this is doing to you?" Marci asked, tossing the empty bottles in the bin.

"Do you have any idea what YOU'RE doing?" Gen countered.

"Yes, I do." Marci said hotly. "And you wait," she continued, "you wait until Remus gets back!"

"He's not my mother and neither are you!" Gen snapped. "Now quit it or get out! That goes for you two as well!" Gen continued, rounding on the other two. "I know what you've got in mind and you're not going to stop me. So get over it."

With that, she strode, not to the living room, but back to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Marci, Celeste, and Lily exchanged looks yet again. "No way." Celeste said crossly. "We're not going to stop. Between us, I think we can get her over this little addiction of hers. If not, well, we can at least say we've tried."


End file.
